dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aeolian Namekian
Aeolian (エオリアノ) is an ancient Namekian who was born before the climate change on Planet Namek, which nearly wiped the Namekian race. He is the protagonist of the fanfiction, The Other Side of Namek. According to Moori, Aeolian is a Namekian Warrior. Overview History Aeolian, along with his friend Katas, were born on Planet Namek. While Katas was considered a genius within his respective clan, Dragon Clan, Aeolian was an elite Warrior-Type Namekian. At a young age, Aeolian was taught to fight by his own father, Garkeus, who was also a very powerful Namekian Warrior as well. For nearly eight years, Aeolian battled and trained with other Nameks; only to become much stronger than them. Due to this, he was considered and praised as a genius of his time. However, this praise from fellow Namekians only lasted for a short while as a great climate change started to occur on Namek. Fearing the worst, Garkeus placed his child into a spaceship and launched him into space, thus saving him from an ultimate death. Within the space-ship was a great deal of space, which would allow Aeolian to continue his training as he went soaring the galaxies. Four months had past, and Aeolian had finally landed onto a planet which came to be known as Planet Kanassa. For several years, Aeolian trained with himself continuously; awaiting his parent to arrive, but to no avail, as his father was already dead. At the age of thirteen, Aeolian the mountains in which he resided and explored the Planet. Inevitably, the Namek ran into inhabitants of the Planet, where he was warmly greeted by members of the society. Within a matter of months, Aeolian had surpassed majority of the Kanassan soldiers. Thus, he was offered an opportunity to train with the Kanassan commander, the strongest inhabitant on the planet. Realizing that such an opportunity was rare, Aeolian accepted without hesitation and began his training with the Kanassan commander. For eight more years, the Namek had continued to grow his power, long surpassing the commander of the Kanassan’s army. Aeolian even managed to learn the inhabitants abilities, such as Telekinesis, along with mastering his own races abilities. After his eight year training, Aeolian became the protector of the Planet, saving it from many invaders who threatened, for many years to come. Due to his Namekian heritage, Aeolian life-span was extremely long, allowing him to protect the Planet from any danger for nearly seven years, until he finally decided to leave the planet to find other Namekians. Jumping back in his space ship, Aeolian launched himself into space once more, in search for surviving members of his race. Upon his travelings, Aeolian’s ship was smitten by an asteroid. This sent the Namek and his only ship plummeting towards a Planet, known as Rygol 7, which possessed very advanced technology. Crashing onto the planet, within a desert, Aeolian walked (to avoid being detected), until he finally succumbed to a lack of water and other needs. Fortunately, he was found by inhabitants of the Planet. With their advanced technology, they healed the Namekian. Feeling indebted to the people, Aeolian stayed and trained on the planet, along with helping them in defending their planet from invaders, which he did so for several years. With his debt paid, Aeolian requested a space-ship to assist him with his travels to Namek. While the inhabitants of Rygol 7 loved Aeolian and praised him as a hero, they felt as though they couldn’t do this task; as they wanted the Namek to stay and protect them forever. With a plan to brainwash Aeolian, the inhabitants agreed to make him a space-ship. Within two months, Aeolian’s spaceship was complete and he was ready to set off. However, without informing him, the inhabitants of Rygol 7 had placed a device within the space-ship, which would place Aeolian in a sort of hibernation and slowed his metabolism drastically, thus stopping him from aging as much; couple with a GPS to locate the ship. Their plan consisted of trapping Aeolian into his space-ship and then retrieving him at a later time to brainwash him. Without any knowledge of this plan, Aeolian stepped into the space-ship and launched himself into space. Days later, the device to place Aeolian into his hibernation activated and the Namekian fell into a deep hypersleep. Fortunately for Aeolian, one of the scientist who had created the spaceship, wasn’t too fond of the idea. As a result, he secretly snuck into the control room, and deactivated the GPS to the ship; so that the inhabitants wouldn’t be capable of finding Aeolian. Catching the scientist in the act, the inhabitants of Rygol 7 executed him without hesitation and deemed Aeolian forever lost. Within a matter of months, Aeolian’s spaceship was captured by a Planet’s gravity and was pulled onto it; crashing deep within one of the mountains of the planet, which would later be named the New Planet Namek. As the world aged nearly four centuries, Aeolian only aged a matter of four months, due to the device’s effects. Due to the Namekian’s homeworld being destroyed, they were forced to migrate to a new Planet, which happened to be the Planet Aeolian was trapped upon. After residing on the New Namek for almost twenty years, a group of Namekian warriors went to explore the mountain ranges, in which they discovered Aeolian’s spaceship. Curious to discover whatever was inside, the Namekian warriors opened the spaceship, thus deactivating the spaceship’s hibernation device, which inadvertently freed Aeolian from his deep slumber. Upon his awakening, still believing that he was only within his spaceship for a matter of days, Aeolian asked the Namekians where his father was residing, to which they commented that he had died long before this time. With further explanation from the Namekians, Aeolian discovered that he within the spaceship for nearly four centuries, thus he knew that everyone he loved was gone. Eventually, he traveled back to the Namekian’s village and met Moori, the elder of the Namekian race. Hearing stories of the Namekian’s homeworld being destroyed by Frieza, and how Goku and many other earthlings saved the world. After hearing these stories, Aeolian decided to travel to Earth to meet these unique earthlings and to train under them, so that he could protect the New Namek, when the time was needed. With his spaceship, Aeolian launched himself towards Earth, thus a new journey for him began. While he ventured through space peacefully, Aeolian was not kindly welcomed by the geographical features of Planet Earth, as he end up crashing into a lake after hitting multiple trees within the Earth Forest. Eventually, through sheer willpower, Aeolian escaped the sinking ship and regained his strength by drinking some water; Namekians are capable of turning water into nutrient. He then ventured the same forest which had nearly killed him, until he came upon a home which belonged to Isis Cold, the divorced wife of Frieza. There he struck up a conversation with the small Icejin and her son, Kuriza, whom welcomed him to dinner. Personality As an elite Namekian warrior, Aeolian is a very honorable, brave, and heroic creature. Without requesting any reward for his actions, Aeolian is seen protecting innocent creatures from invasions, or simply helping others regardless of the situation. Another trait that is resurfaced continuously in Aeolian, is his deep love for other Namekians as shown when he travels to Earth to train with the Z-Fighters, so that he would be capable of protecting his Namekian brothers when he needed to do so. Despite being a powerful Namekian warrior, Aeolian has never shown any signs of arrogance or complacency, and will often compliment and acknowledge another creature. From his training and continuous battles against invaders, Aeolian is highly intelligent, especially when it comes to battling. He is capable of analyzing the situation and creating multiple strategies and choosing the best one to fit the situation at hand. Another prominent trait, as indicated by his own father, is Aeolian’s ability to learn while he is doing something; as shown when he learns to fight while he is fighting, at the age of two. This trait coupled with his intelligence and strength, makes Aeolian a very dangerous opponent on the battlefield. Despite his love for training and sparring, Aeolian is very compassionate , and usually aims for incapacitating his opponent, rather than actually killing them. In fact, Aeolian has only killed three creatures within his life-time; everyone else who has battled him, only received non-life threatening injuries. Another trait, which often leads Aeolian to danger, is his sarcasm and playful nature. This is shown when he, sarcastically, says that Kuriza looks nothing like a lizard; unaware of what he said was hurtful. In addition to his playful nature, he often uses this to enrage enemies, hoping to make the battle more interesting. However, Aeolian has shown the ability to become serious when the time called for it, and will do whatever is necessary. Appearance Similar to all other Namekians, Aeolian has two antenna on his forehead. He is quite tall compared to Piccolo, as he is 8"5. He also weigh around 245 lbs. Due to the effects of the Hibernation device within his spaceship, Aeolian’s appearance is the same as it was over four centuries ago; often surprising anyone about his actual age. As a true Namekian warrior, being born one, Aeolian is extremely muscular compared to other Warrior-Type Namekians. His attire usually consist of a blue red vest, which exposes his chest and stomach, along with a purple cape. He wears a blue belt, similar to Nail, and wears white pants along with brown pointed boots (similar to all other Namekians). Power Levels These power levels are based off of previous roleplays I have done with Aeolian and from experience within his own bio, as explained above. These power levels will either increase or decrease depending on how I see fit. Please know that, his power level will only increase if I roleplay Aeolian training, fighting, sparring, etc. His power level will never increase based off of, “I just wanted him to be stronger”. Realistically, his base power level can be compared to Captain Ginyu’s, maybe a little stronger. Base Power Level (120,000)- From continuous battling, even as a child, Aeolian has grown and has achieved considerable powers. While his power level was originally 110,000, it has increased by ten thousand since his arrival to the New Planet Namek. Giant Form Power Level (150,000)- Similar to Lord Slug and Piccolo, Aeolian can increase his size tenfold. As a result of this transformation, his powers also grow as well; however the power-increase is relatively small. According to the Kannassan Commander, Aeolian’s speed in this form is not decreased in the slightest. Techniques Flight- The ability to fly using Ki. Ki Sense- The ability to sense Ki. Heart Alignment Sensing- A special ability to shared by some Namekians, Aeolian is capable of sensing a creature’s alignment within their heart; detecting whether they are good or evil. Full Power Energy Wave- An energy wave of focused energy. Continuous Energy Wave- A combination of energy waves fired at a rapid pace. Wildfire Destruction- Aeolian points his to index finger in the air, and the a large amount of energy shoots from the ground. This attack somewhat resembles Nappa's signature attack, Volcano Explosion. Magic Materialization-the ability to make things pop out of thin air. Telekinesis-The ability to move things with the mind. Telepathy-The ability to communicate with another being, mentally.. Great Namek – Aeolian grows much larger than his size, increasing his strength greatly. Sai Sei- The Namekian ability that allows Aeolian to regenerate, just as long as his head is intact. Category:Characters Category:Namekians Category:Namekian Warriors Category:New Characters